


My First Kiss

by Shaderose



Series: Shaderose's Febufluff! [20]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Accurate Kissing, Bisexual Peter Parker, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Day 21, Established Relationship, Febufluff, First Kiss, Gay Harley Keener, It aint like the movies guys, Kissing, M/M, Sorry to tell ya, accurate first kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaderose/pseuds/Shaderose
Summary: Peter Parker has his first kiss with Harley Keener--Day 21 of Febufluff: "First Kiss"
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: Shaderose's Febufluff! [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618495
Comments: 8
Kudos: 204





	My First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Two in one day? Wow go me  
> Especially since I said I probably wouldn't write much do to personal problems ha ha ha yeah okay me sure whatever makes ya happy
> 
> It's really late, so I'm gonna blast, enjoy the fluff! :))

**'wait you've never kissed someone before? like ever?!?'**

_**'No?? Is that a problem? :/'** _

**'no no of course not! im just surprised, that's all'**

_**'Why are you surprised?? You know I havent had a partner before'** _

**'yeah yeah I know but like'**

**'you're gorgeous pete. like, perfect. who wouldn't want to kiss you?'**

Peter chuckles lightly, glancing around him as he does, finding his teacher still at the front of the class, still teaching, still not focusing on him. Good. He looks back down, typing out his response quickly, knowing he could get caught at any minute.

_**'Awww, you're so sweet'** _

Its first period on a boring tuesday morning, advanced math, pre-calculus, and Peter is _bored_. He did this math last year with Mr. Stark, when he got bored during the summer and they couldn't think of anything better to do than to do math problems. Hell, he had some actual calculus that day, not this pre shit. But he cant just skip a course, no matter how much he longed to, no matter how absolutely _boring_ these classes were, the teacher droning on and on about things Mr. Stark taught him in ten minutes or less.

Luckily, he has his boyfriend to keep him entertained.

**'im just telling the truth, sugar ;)'**

And to flatter him, apparently, Peter's face burning, his cheeks aching as he smiles wide, his chest filling with warmth.

Him and Harley were new, to say the least, but they had always been more than friends. Even on the day that they met, two months ago, Harley had flirted with him immediately, and Peter had flirted back, much to Tony's fake disgust (and very real amusement, though he'd never admit it). So when Peter had finally taken the extra step a few weeks ago, and stopped beating around the bush to ask Harley out, and they started actually dating, not much has changed. Not that Peter minds it, he actually quite enjoys it. They didnt change themselves once the 'boyfriend' label was stuck to their backs, they're still the goofy, teasing, flirting pair they were before it all, and Peter adores it.

The only thing that had changed was them getting _closer_ , and stronger as a pair, which was never a bad thing. Peter trusts Harley more than he trusts anyone else (minus May, he doesnt think anyone could beat May), and he really likes him and-

And he really, really wants Harley Keener to be his first kiss.

Peter bites his lip, scanning the room once more before he types out his message, sending it before he can overthink it, his leg bouncing anxiously.

_**'Do you want to?'** _

The typing bubble pops up immediately, even though Harley is in class as well and should also be paying attention. But Harleys like him in that sense, a little too smart for their own goods, so he guesses that they're in the same boat. The message shoots through, and Peter reads it quickly.

**'kiss you?'**

_**'Yeah'** _

Typing again, but this time, the bubble disappears and reappears multiple times, as if Harley is typing and stopping, typing and erasing, trying to think out his words. The action only makes Peter more anxious, more nervous, his hands automatically pushing up to his face, rubbing against his cheek as he picks and chews on his nails, a terrible, awful habit he needs to learn how to break.

The new message appears, and Peter's heart stops.

**'yeah i do'**   
**'but we don't have to until you're ready darling'**

_**'I want to.'** _

**'are you sure?'**

' **Im positive.'**

It takes a few seconds extra for the next message to send, as if Harley needs a moment to catch his breath too.

' **okay, meet me under the stair case at recess, at the far end of the hall'**

Peter places his phone face down on his desk, tapping his pencil and bouncing his leg as excitment and nerves swirl in his stomach, in his chest, internally screaming, because _holy shit he's going to kiss Harley Keener, he's going go kiss his boyfriend holy shit-_

He sends back a quick okay before trying to focus back in on the lesson (but mostly paying attention to the clock in the corner of the room), a wide grin on his face for the rest of the period.

Once the bell finally _finally_ rings, Peter races out of his chair, rushing to his locker and dumbing all of his materials into it before closing it and making his way to the stated destination, his heart racing and his hands beginning to sweat.

When he turns the corner of the staircase, Harley is already there, leaning against the wall and looking way too good to be fair, also looking just as nervous and excited as Peter feels. He stands up straight when Peter approaches, his face softening from its nervous furrow into a gentle look that melts Peter from the inside out. "Hey baby, good morning."

"Morning." He whispers, stopping once hes stood right in front of Harley, closer than any friends would be but still enough distance between them for personal space.

Theres a awkward pause for a few moments, before Harleys speaks up again, his blueish gray eyes going serious, intense as he states, "You sure about this? We can still wait, Pete, I won't judge ya-"

"I know," Peter cuts in, laughing gently, smiling at his obviously anxious boyfriend. "I want this. I want it to be you."

Harley freezes, before he tilts his head up, looking up at the ceiling and then away, blinking rapidly, his cheeks flushing a pretty pink as a wide grin grows on his face, a look of awe shining through. "Okay, okay, cool cool, okay." He looks back to Peter, eyes still glistening slightly, but churning with so many strong, warm emotions that it makes Peter's head spin. "If you're sure."

He steps forward, then, pressing into Peter's personal space, a welcome presence even as it causes Peter's nerves shoot through the roof, his breath warm and heavy on Peter's mouth. "I'm sure." Peter breathes back, even as his mind starts screaming at him, because what if he doesnt do it right, what if he messes it up, what if hes a bad kisser, and Harley doesn't like it, or what if-

Harley leans in, soft lips are pressed to his, and suddenly everything is quiet. Everything that was so loud, blazingly, screamingly loud is so so so quiet, almost a whisper as Harley's lips, a little wetter and chappier than Peter expected, moves against his, once, twice. Peter tries to follow, he does, grasping onto Harleys upper arms to gain some semblance of balance as he messes up the rhythm, as their noses bump against each other awkwardly, as he feels Harley's nose scrunch up immediately afterwards, feels him laugh against his mouth as he pulls away.

Peter body flares, embarassment and shame flooding through his body as he thinks he messed it up, ruined the kiss, berating himself for not being good, when Harley speaks up again, shocking Peter out of his thoughts.

"For a first kiss, that actually wasn't that bad."

Peter gapes at him, eyes wide. "R-really? But I thought-" He cuts himself off, but Harley seems to get the hint, chuckling again.

"You should've seen my first kiss." He rolls his eyes and shakes his head. "5th grade, a girl named Susie. She had braces, we kissed with tongue because we didnt know what we were doing. Mouth full of metal." He shutters, and Peter laughs lightly, airy, feeling a bit better and less like a failure of a boyfriend.

"Ew, that sounds awful."

"It was." Harley agrees, grinning dopily. "Ain't much like the movies, is it?"

Peter shakes his head firmly, laughing wholeheartedly now, smiling wide as Harley joins in. No, definitely not like the movies. He hadnt felt any butterflies, or sparks, or anything else they had said he would. He had just felt lips, and wetness. He doesnt know why he expected anything more.

"But, the good thing about it," Harley continues once they calm down, cocking his head to the side with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "Is that you get better with practice."

He wiggles his eyebrows, making his point known, and Peter snorts, before sighing in faux annoyance. "Guess we'll just have to keep at it, huh?"

He doesnt even give Harley time to respond, leaning back in and kissing the words off of his lips.

Yeah, he thinks he could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on Tumblr! @shadedrose01 :D


End file.
